Cyberhedgehog
by QQQ p
Summary: A new type of metalsonic is created but something is wrong- very wrong. A mysterious hacker breaks into G.U.N on the eve of the Metropolis science fair. Something sinister is manipulating events but nobody knows what - or why... and when it will strike.
1. Ch1: Metalhedgehog

Ok before I start getting any reviews (if I ever do lol)  
I just want to start off by making a factual change clear in this story.

I've always percieved Angel Island and the Floating island to be  
different places. I only noticed just recently when doing a bit of  
research that they are in fact: _The same place.  
_  
So for this story please bare in mind that the Angel island will be  
a real island (in the sea) with all the zones from sonic3 while the  
floating island will be the real deal with all the zones from S&K.

You have been warned...

* * *

Chapter1: Metalhedgehog 

It was dark and the Eggman was busy at work. He was developing a new prototype in a secret base under the sea just off the coast of Angel Island. It was another metalsonic but a much larger looming monstrosity. In some way the eyes had some kind of resemblance to the original blue hedgehog but that was all. He wasn't quite sure what they would look like when he finally powered it up.

The construction room was a little shabby and he didn't have half the equipment he needed for a project like this, but somehow he'd felt that spark of excitement and created something different – something he had a feeling would one day lead him to success. He'd been watching the security videos of Sonic tackling him and his minions in the past and suddenly a thought had occurred to him that had revolutionised his way of thinking about his nemesis. He had always tried to duplicate Sonic in his attempts to destroy him. Silversonic, Metalsonic, Metalix had all been failures and Metalix his greatest failure of all. Something had gone wrong with the processor; the computer had malfunctioned, become self-aware and turned on him.

This new model was dark black with large alien spikes sticking up at razor sharp angles. He'd made them out of a new metal chainmail like structure so that they would be able to bend like the original hedgehog could. Half the gear had not yet been inserted into the design mainly because he was unable at this point to design it so that it would be compact enough. In other words he couldn't fit everything in.

The truth was that his greatest failure of all was his attempt to duplicate Sonic. The reason Metalix was imperfect was because Sonic was imperfect which made him unpredictable. This new model had only a partial resemblance to the original. He'd given it long sharp claws with a little influence from his reluctant past ally Knuckles. With glee he could just imagine it running the blue hedgehog through.

"Lets try," he yawned desperately, half exhausted. He stumbled almost tripping over a wire to a large computer at the other side of the room. He'd been at work for a long time. A huge industrial fan loomed over head spinning and letting in an eerie blue light from above. The sound had severely irritated him a couple of hours ago but now he had just come to accept it as background noise.

"Operate project Cybersonic," he said bending over the speakers. He had to support his weight with one hand.

There was a flash of sparks from the centre where the machine was located and then the lights went out and everything was suddenly darkness.

"Damn power," spat the Eggman feeling about for buttons and switches. He remembered the fear he had felt the first time he had been left with his own creations in the dark. When the death Egg crashed for the first time a huge amount of damage had been done to the infrastructure and he had been left in the dark with nothing but a pack of eight emergency flares. It had taken all of them to force start the emergency lighting.

Red eyes loomed in the darkness in the centre of the room.

"Hell-o Doctor Eggman,"

All that could be heard was the occasional spark and the constant hum of the fan. The Doctor turned with a gasp to see his creation alive. The red light of its eyes was all he could see by.

"Cybersonic!" he laughed excitedly, "how does it feel to be awake?"

"Good Doctor," said the voice. There were no lips to move and the computerised voice had a slight echo and was altogether almost friendly – but not.

"However;: there seems to be a problem with thirtytwo out of fortyfour of my systems. I am currently receiving on average over forty-seven thousand errors per second"

"Yes, yes of course you are Cybersonic," laughed the Eggman, "You're not finished that's why. You're sudden necessity for power has damaged the main generator of my base. I can't keep you online for very long. Do you know who I am?"

"Yes Doctor, you are the Eggman, my master and the eventual ruler of this planet"

"Good, good. Now Cybersonic I want you to do something for me."

"Yes Doctor, anything you command."

The doctor carefully stepped over the cable. The red eyes followed him in the dark. Slowly a red glow started to fill the room as the emergency lighting came on.

"Do you see that tin can up there on top of that shelf?"

"Yes Doctor."

"Can you please fire at it for me with the model36 bx miniature ion cannon"

"No Doctor I cannot." replied the machine. The red glow rippled over its black spikes like blood.

"Why not?" asked the eggman quickly.

"Because I do not have enough power to charge that device"

"Fine, fine of course…" said the doctor putting a hand to his forehead, "very well please target it anyway and give me an accuracy report from a shot"

"Done. Accuracy is currently at 24"

"Twenty-four percent!?" snapped the doctor, "That's not good enough what on earth's wrong with you?"

"My main brain is not powerful enough to control the equipped systems Doctor. I am sorry if this has caused you any trouble"

"Drat this…" snapped the Doctor sitting down angrily on the floor, "I've been working for six days and six weeks solidly on this project. As usual I've gone in way over my head"

"I am sorry Doctor. Without more processing power I cannot continue to function. As we speak several crucial sectors of my mind have had to be shut down to maintain my consciousness"

"Its useless what was I thinking? There's too much to run, its just too complicated, too small"

"Doctor my mind is terminating what should I do?"

"I'm sorry Cyber Sonic I will have to shut you down for now,"

"Shut me down? Please don't doctor"

The doctors eyes flashed angrily. His fist clenched, "What did you say?"

"…"

"Computer shut down Cybersonic."

There was a crackle of electricity and the red eyes went out. The doctor sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Dangerous," he sighed, "I'll have to replace the whole cortex to make it more reliable".

There were almost tears in his eyes as he looked up, "I can't have these things thinking for themselves"

He sat there in silence for almost five minutes thinking. That was his problem recently he couldn't stop thinking. He was having to take medication to get him to sleep. It was having a negative affect on his health and he knew it. He sighed gazing mindlessly ahead at the red blur. G.U.N had been coming down on him heavily recently. They'd shut several of his large bases down so that it was getting harder to run his operations. The Angelisland coastal base was very old. It was lucky that Sonic hadn't found it when he came through the first time – but then again it was three hundred feet under the ocean meaning finding it would have been a little difficult.

It had been a crucial beacon in tracking the hedgehog's movement across the island at the time and had served as a guiding beacon for the supply ships that had had to get round to the other side of the island to the much larger Launch Base zone. Launch base zone was a wreck now after G.U.N had found it. They'd accessed the main computer with that damned traitor Rouge and shut down a huge number of basses across the planet. The doctor was on the run and he needed something like this new design to give him an edge.

There was a noise of scraping metal and the doors next to him opened half way. A large white robot with blinding white eyes climbed in and looked down at the doctor. It was a very successful E10 model he had created years ago. He had nicknamed it Decimus as it was the only E10 out of ten similar models that hadn't had a major malfunction or been destroyed.

"Doctor are you alright?" the electronic voice was much quicker and much more precise. It was a joy to hear the robot speak again. Decimus always satisfied the Doctor. There had never been a robot that had been as reliable as Decimus in the Doctor's memory. It was his personal body guard, his lifesaver, it organised everything for him.

"Yes I am fine," he smiled, "help me up"

The robot extended a long metallic hand. The design was white and black and the shape reminded him of that old failure Gamma. Decimus had always been loyal though unlike the former. He hadn't put him in the major battles, the doctor felt him too important to just be destroyed. In truth he was quite fond of it.

"The base has suffered critical power failure, it may be wise to evacuate in case a breach of the sea wall occurs."

"Yes I understand," nodded the doctor, "I need Cybersonic kept in one piece though. I want it taken care of and I want this base running as well. I can't afford to have this base go underwater"

"That was a funny joke sir,"

"Please Decimus, I am not laughing. I am currently in no mood to laugh at anything"

"Yes sir," said Decimus gazing mindlessly at him, "I am sorry sir. I have a message for you sir"

"A message? It can wait,"

"I was informed by the main computer on the Iliad that it was very important."

"Very important?" growled the doctor with a roll of his eyes, "This can only be bad news. G.U.N has been hounding me across the planet along with that damn hedgehog. I've received so much bad news recently that its hard for me to distinguish what good news is. Go ahead give me the bad news."

"Yes sir. The Iliad informed me at 02:34 hours that the Red Mountain underground base has entered into a state of Red Alert claiming that an intruder has entered the site"

"An intruder!?" roared the Eggman, "It will be that blasted hedgehog again. I'll kill him… I'll murder him and his little friends this time. Damn it! Call the Iliad out of orbit, I want it docked here ready to transport me and Cybersonic to Redmountain a.s.a.p. I'll give that blue rodent a lesson he won't forget!"

"Immediately sir"

* * *

The Emerald hill zone had been one of Sonic's favourite places to relax in ever since the good old days when he had chased through it looking for the Eggman. It had become quite a tourist attraction these days and a number of small tourist villages had started up around the area. Sonic was currently staying at quite a pricey hotel just at the foot of the Emerald Lake called Indigo Palace. 

As usual the blue hedgehog had taken to the sun and was out in a deck chair with a milkshake by his side. A very attractive hotel staff maid walked up with a glass plate full of yet more milkshakes. Rather than hand the hedgehog one and walk off as would be expected she placed the whole glass plate on the small plastic table next to him.

"Thanks!" said Sonic tipping up his Sunglasses with a grin, "Another hotdog as well please!"

"Yes sir coming right up!" she said with a small curtsy and hurried off. Sonic grinned and pulled his sunglasses down. They gave him everything for free here… except the rent of course. It was good publicity for them to have Sonic staying at their hotel. They didn't even serve hotdogs at the hotel unless he came. The chefs were from what they called a "higher dining society" and avoided anything that was easy cuisine.

His supersensitive ears had often picked up the staff complaining about his food orders behind his back, it didn't bother him though. It was worth it just to enjoy Emerald hill zone from a point where you could get inside when it started raining. Emerald hill zone was notorious for having some pretty rough storms in the rainy seasons.

"Sonic watch out!"

Sonic only had a few seconds in which to look up take off his sunglasses and then dash out the way as a huge dark shadow engulfed the sun; landing crashing on top of his deck chair sending milkshake everywhere.

What remained was a huge blue fighter jet with a familiar twin tail symbol on the side. A glass cockpit opened out and a two tailed orange fox jumped out landing neatly on the floor; a pair of brown goggles over his eyes.

"Tails what the hell are you doing?" said Sonic, "you almost squashed me like a pancake!"

"No time for that! Do you like it?" said Tails with a grin.

"Like what?" said Sonic sarcastically looking from side to side. "I don't see anything"

"My new aircraft of course! I'm calling it the Blur"

"The Bl-ur?" said Sonic nervously, "Wait a second!? This does not dwarf the fact that you have just squashed my deck chair and six, no wait… seven of my milkshakes!"

"Also I got us invitations," said Tails handing Sonic a small piece of paper.

Sonic snatched it irritably, "Great this is just getting better already. What we gonna see, Mario Party fourteen?"

"Haven't you heard the news? G.U.N is going to unveil a new type of microprocessor tomorrow at the Metropolis Science Fair. It's really important – this could change the face of science as we know it!"

"Sci-ence…" said Sonic disbelievingly, "cool. You go do that and send me a post card all about it"

"Come on Sonic! Its important and we need you there to kinda smooth things over with G.U.N. Lets be honest things between you and them haven't always been all that great"

"Yeah, yeah I wonder why that is? Maybe because they're all a bunch of money grabbing accountants bent on monopolising the world"

"Aw Sonic Come on!"

"Hey!" interrupted Sonic with a waving finger, "Lets not forget that they pulled the first move on me. I mean come on Shadow didn't even look like me. How did they get confused between black and blue? You can forget it"

"Sonic Pleeeeaaase!"

"Forget it kiddo I'm staying here and there's absolutely nothing in this world or the next that is gonna make me get in that new contraption of yours"

"Sonic!" shrieked a high pitch voice suddenly from the direction of the lake. A pink hedgehog in a tight red miniskirt was running up the hill with a large golden hammer in her hands, "Sonic I found you finally! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Ok Tails," said Sonic suddenly very serious, "I've changed my mind. I am going wherever you are going as long as it is: right now and far away from here"

"Excellent!" said Tails happily leaping back into the cock pit, "get in!"

"You don't need to tell me twice"

With a firing up of electricity and blue thrusters raising the jet into the air it blasted off at high speed just as the pink hedgehog stopped out of breath at the flattened deck chair.

"Sonic!" she called, "Is it my hair? Do you not like my miniskirt? Talk to me! Sonic!" she sighed looking at the floor, "Aw nuts he got away again"

* * *

The general entered the room. He had one red eye and one blue and was wearing a smart blue suit with two soldiers either side of him armed with large automatic weaponry. A scientist approached him in a white lab coat. 

"Have you heard the news?"

"I've heard very little news lately. All I want to know is why you've called me all the way over to Metropolis on a Sunday. I hate you science types so this better be good – AND quick"

"Sir we've done a lot of good work here. Our discoveries and involvement in this new micro processor will revolutionise not just every day life but your own military forces as…"

"Is that all you called me out here for: to tell me this!?" shouted the general, "What the hell do you take me for? Get to the point man!"

"Yes sir! Right away! Well you see… it's a tricky one," nervously he scratched the back of his neck, "Last night we detected a foreign presence in our computer systems"

"That's impossible don't be an idiot!" retorted the General, "Nobody would be stupid enough to break into a top government network"

"Well that's what it looks like at the moment sir," he said gesturing to electronic doors that opened as he spoke, "Please follow me"

They talked as they went along through deep corridors and through rooms full of computers and machinery. They passed rows of G.U.N robots targeting dummies with weapons with live ammunition from behind bullet proof screens. They could hear the bullets being fired from behind the walls.

"You see sir at the moment we're really not sure who did this. The computers were completely unable to detect what happened. It was only by chance that one of our boys was doing a late night shift and happened to notice that our own computer, or rather someone else's computer was accessing our files"

"You mean to tell me you only just noticed? So how long has this been going on for?"

"Well that's what we're trying to find out and also why we need you here General. Our boys are trying to organise our defence on the cyber plains but we need you to help organise our defence on more physical terms;

excuse me; you there get this door open for me"

"Right away sir," said an assistant who swiped a card against a reader and entered a thirteen digit code into the panel.

Large metal blast doors opened into an enormous circular room with a huge computer pillar in the centre. It had a vast ring of buttons round its base. There were computers all around the room. Techies were everywhere in red coats walking back and forth and sitting at desks with headphones on talking to computers and writing things down.

"Meet Lillith, our super computer," said the lab technician with an air of pride.

"I don't say hello to computers," snorted the general.

"Very will then I will. Hello Lillith!" called the lab technician towards the ceiling, "Are you there?"

"Hello Doctor Morgan, how are you today?" said a pleasant female computerised voice.

"Fine Lillith. Listen… er Lillith I've got a very important General with me from er… G.U.N. I was wondering if you could tell me more about the security breaches that have been happening here?"

There was a hesitant silence.

"I'm sorry Doctor I have no records of any security breaches either now or in the entire history of my construction"

"Ok Lillith thankyou," said Doctor Morgan with a nod "That will be all"

He turned and smiled to the General who looked extremely unimpressed.

"She doesn't seem to think so," said the General with an air of sarcasm.

"Exactly, she doesn't' know! Either her memory has been erased or she has simply been prevented from knowing. Either way it shows an incredible hacker must have…"

"Spare me your admiration for this blatant terrorist," snapped the General, "We want to put him behind bars not give him a bloody medal!"

Doctor Morgan was interrupted by a man who tapped him on a shoulder with a clipboard in his hand. The man began to talk very quietly and had dark bags under his eyes as if he had drunk far too much coffee and spent far too much time out of bed. He continually stared at Doctor Morgan and refused almost as if unaware to acknowledge the other people in the room.

"We've found the files on the access breach; seems somehow that our hacker prevented Lilith from even realising that there had been a breach. The attempt happened in the early hours of the morning at about 2:03am. The hacker was looking at seemingly unrelated files but that's not to say that he or she didn't look at the plans involving the micro processor. What is most disturbing is that…"

The man paused looking up to see the General, "Er… is it safe to speak? I er don't want to…"

"Go ahead," said Doctor Morgan, "This is a General from G.U.N. everyone here is safe mark my word"

"Er… yes as I was saying," he continued in the same volume, "This er doesn't seem to be the only attempt that the hacker has made. It seems several attempts have been going on and now that we've been able to recognise the code for this one we've been able to trace the others as well. It seems these attempts have been happening far more often than we first expected it…"

For the first time Doctor Morgan who had previously seemed quite excited to have military company suddenly looked deadly serious. He put a hand on the man's shoulder and looked directly into his eyes, "How Long!"

"Well sir…," he began slowly his eyes shifting from side to side, "If what the backup computer's memory is telling us is correct… then it seems someone has been gaining information from our systems ever since systems went online"

The General stepped forward, "What exactly is it that you are studying here?"

The Doctor gulped taking time to speak, he seemed to regain a little bit of confidence suddenly, "We're not studying sir we're building. We've designed a new type of micro processor, a new kind of chip if you will that can do everything. Chips as you know are the basic building blocks of any computer but these ones we have designed can hold over one thousand times the amount of information compared with the best chips of today. Any new computer created out of these chips could be theoretically one thousand times more efficient. If it were to fall into the wrong hands…"

"Such as the Eggman's?" suggested the General with a raise of his eyebrows

"Yes perish the thought," chuckled the doctor nervously loosening his collar, the colour going from his face.

"Do you find something funny Doctor Morgan?" asked the General coldly, "because I don't. It seems you've called me in to sort out your mess, but don't think for a second that I'm willing to save your neck. For your part you can start by finding out every single piece of information about our terrorist as you can. I want to know where he or she made those downloads from"

"What about the science fair tomorrow?"

"Cancel it!" snapped the General, "I want this place locked down tight until we know exactly what's going on"

"Cancel it!?" exclaimed Doctor Morgan, "We can't! The planning has taken months of preparation; there are guests from all over the world!"

"I don't care!" interrupted the General again, "I want these computers disconnected from the web, I want phone lines down and I want every means of outside communication halted. I…"

A soldier standing next to him whispered in his ear, "We can't cancel it sir, the President is going to be there"

"I…," sighed the general shaking his head, "I…," his lip tightened, "Damn you fools. Damn you all for getting me out here on my day out. And for God's sake where's a damn chair when I need it? Don't you people ever sit down!"

"Sir I…"

"Shut up! Find me a room where we can sort something out for once rather than standing around like idiots. This is serious, far more serious than any of you fools seem to understand!"


	2. Ch2: More Serious

Chapter2: More Serious

The Iliad was perhaps the greatest air ship the doctor had created so far. It was tiny in comparison to previous ships but it was far more useful. It was based on old plans from the escape craft he had used to flee from the Death Egg. It was a large blue alien shaped ship designed for speed and also durability. It was also armed with some very heavy weaponry and the most powerful computer the Doctor had ever built called Feige. Everything was completely automated so that he didn't have to do hardly anything not to mention very well protected.

Building the Iliad had been much easier than with past endeavours. He was still paying debts back to Mafia organisations around the planet for the costs involved in building the Death Egg. Others he had had to crush when they had started giving information on him to G.U.N. when he hadn't paid them on time. At least that had solved some of the larger sums of debt but it still did not detract from the horrible irony of evil crushing evil.

Feige was the doctor's master computer which organised all the other bases with the exception of only a few across the planet. It was always receiving and sending out information in a computer language the Doctor has invented called Perimysium which was virtually untraceable. Occasionally as he knew well G.U.N would receive bits of it and try and crack it to know avail. He had even heard that there was a special wing of G.U.N that was dedicated to cracking Perimysium and had been trying to do so ever since they first discovered it back when he first discovered the location of the floating island (a long time ago). They had called it Code E or something boring like that. He chuckled knowing that they were truly wasting their time. It was made of between thirty-eight and forty-three different characters. There was a difference as it was randomly generated every 12 hours and the number of digits, the extra five being safety replacement digits for others, changed randomly. It was Feige's job to make sure all the bases understood the new code and received news and upgrades for their design. Luckily for the Eggman he didn't have the joy (or lack of it) at having to deal with Perimysium. He could get computers to do that for him nowadays and translate his own binary or hex straight into Perimysium saving him an uncountable amount of time figuring out what he liked to call, "His own stupid language".

"Sir," it was Decimus standing next to him, "We're circling over Red Mountain now sir. What are your orders?"

"Secure the area. I want nothing leaving that mountain. If you meet any resistance fire at will. Corpses can still talk, just less than if they were alive. Understood?"

"Yes sir"

Decimus entered some codes into the key pad and dimly below they could hear the noise of flaps opening underneath the ship as hordes of E10 models and other hunter killer units flocked out below.

"Communicate with the other robots on Redmountain and get in touch with the underground base computer, Lucy I think I called her - a good model. I'll be going in shortly in one of my new toys"

"Yes sir."

* * *

For once he'd walked most of the way. He hadn't felt like running and besides he'd had plenty of time on his hands. The island was mostly deserted now. It had been years since the Eggman had been here. This was where Sonic's legacy had started out, when he'd been a young fresher just starting to take on the mad scientist. Shadow chuckled to himself. He was sure that Sonic would not even have begun to imagine how things would have turned out back then. Would he have imagined that the base would look like this after all these years? Shadow doubted the blue hedgehog had even been back to the island since those times. 

The sky was grey and foreboding. Occasionally he felt raindrops against his face or on his nose but they never stayed for long. The island received a lot of bad weather from the sea. A lot of tropical storms came in from the eastern ocean and had wrecked a lot of what remained of the old Starlight city. It was just like the Eggman to build a base somewhere stupid. Volcanoes or frozen wastelands were never beyond his incompetence and extravagant spending ability.

He climbed to the top of the dirt hill; dead trees all around him and breathed in the air that was coming in fresh off of the distant but visible coast. Scrap Brain zone was just ahead of him, a place he had never been to before but was curious to explore. It wasn't exactly what he would have called a holiday destination. The metallic towers and structures loomed up into the bleak skies above like judges about to pass sentence in court.

"You should take a holiday," is what Tails had said to him. They'd spoken briefly after the last struggle together in a bar in Genocide City. The lights had been dim and old wooden fans had been swinging above like rusty helicopter blades.

There was so much pain to remember; so much confusion in what not to remember. Was he a clone? Or was he a clone of a clone? What was his purpose then and now?

"You know Shadow, you should just go," said Tails.

Shadow looked at him confusedly and drank another swig of whatever noxious substance was being served to him, "Go where?" he grumbled, "There is nowhere to go"

"I don't know!" shrugged Tails, "Just somewhere. I know you can't be like Sonic… care free and all but…"

"That's because I'm not Sonic!" growled Shadow, "and neither would I want to be"

"Fine, fine!" said Tails backing off with his hands, "but I mean do you want to just stay here all the time? I know something's troubling you but you just won't let me know what it is"

Shadow snorted and gazed into the glass.

"If I was you I would just go. I don't know where just somewhere; to try and sort something out. If you want to find out more about your past then go there"

Shadow sighed looking into the liquid, "Maybe your right… maybe I'll just go…"

Dead leaves blew in the wind. There he was on top of that dusty hill facing the remnants of the Scrap Brain Zone. Surely there would be some clue here on the old computers as to his past. They'd be written in the old computer language before the Eggman changed it to become indecipherable to his enemies.

He was about to continue down the slope when something stopped his train of thought. A light caught his eye and he raised an eyebrow. He hadn't noticed it at first because it was quite bright still although it was getting late on in the day, but at night it would have been obvious. One of the shorter towers had a light on. Across the whole base there was only one light. Scrapbrain was supposed to be deactivated so why was there a light on? Curious he started down the slope. He still had a long way to go. Evidently Scrapbrain zone was completely dead.

* * *

Silence. Only the wind was blowing and very strongly too as the Eggman approached in a large red and yellow mechanical ball. There were holes in the sides from which spikes or projectiles would shoot out so that he could hold himself in place or attack. It was what he felt would be needed to crush Sonic. Unfortunately when he fired his main attack which was a torrent of homing lasers it was necessary for the battery to recharge by exposing a large red flashing core which if struck enough times could be fatal to the machine – but this of course did not affect the doctor's confidence in the slightest. 

E10 models had secured the open doors revealing a dark corridor leading down into the main base of Red mountain. The doctor looked into the dark in bewilderment; things looked different. The walls were plated with metal whereas he remembered them being rock. He spoke into the microphone, "Decimus do you see that?"

"Aye aye sir," replied the familiar voice of his assistant, "That's the entrance alright."

"Its changed Decimus, it wasn't like this when I was last here…"

"All your bases automatically upgrade themselves now at your orders sir. The red mountain base was simply acting on codes given from the Iliad's master computer Feige"

"Yes I know… but even so… this is unlike any of the upgrade plans I made or saw up on the Iliad. This is different"

"You must be mistaken sir," continued Decimus' voice through the speakers inside the cockpit, "perhaps this is a different entrance?"

"Perhaps, but the other entrances were almost identical." He pressed a blue button to start a log of navigation "Any news on our guest?"

"Negative sir," said Decimus, "Our E10s seem to be having difficulty communicating with the base's defences. Feige reports that the master computer of the base is on maximum security and suspects we're G.U.N. They are refusing to respond to any of our prompts," the voice stuttered, "We currently haven't been fired upon but would you like me to give the order to attack sir? It may be better to attack sooner rather than later"

"No!" responded the Eggman quickly, "If fired upon then all units have my command to retaliate but until then there is to be no firing down there!"

"Rodjer that sir, what are you going to do?"

"They won't fire on my craft I know that for sure. I'm going to go in and communicate with the master computer and find out what the hell is going on down there!"

"Are you sure sir? This could be a G.U.N trap"

"Yes I am damn well sure!" snapped the Doctor almost spitting into the microphone.

"Sir, over and out"

The line went quiet and the Eggman sighed looking at the controls. It looked like another heavy day ahead of him. Irritably he pulled a leaver and the spikes dislodged themselves from the ground. He began rolling slowly forward into the tunnel passing rows of E10s as he went. He became more astounded as he went passing more and more unfamiliar territory. The base had somehow gotten larger as there were many passages and routes he didn't understand or remember.

As he looked about him from the dim corridors on either side he noticed E10s in black and red camouflaged patterns. The design of the E10s here was different. If anything he had expected the old Gamma design to still be present or the current design to have been upgraded but they all looked different - individual. The dark E10s had small bright red eyes and were standing dead still guns cocked and pointing at the white E10s from the Iliad. Both sides had weapons aimed at each other almost as if he had entered foreign territory. He felt a little nervous like he had entered someone else's base and not his own. Surely changes of this magnitude would have been at some point sent for his personal viewing and eventual approval? What on earth was going on here?

He came into a large room which is what he though was the master computer. Instead the room was empty; the master computer was gone. Instead there were hundreds of steel crates stacked up against the walls with codes printed in black ink on the sides. He looked about him in confusion trying to see something recognizable.

He had abandoned the Red mountain base once and for all back when Gamma had gone through it and caused such high damage that he had thought it not worth repairing. He had left it in the capable hands of the main computer system presuming that eventually the base would just collapse, but somehow that just hadn't been the case. He remembered that when he had first carved out the base (in a great hurry too as a temporary refuelling base for the Death Egg and later the other air ships as well) that there had been open lava pockets here and there. Now they were all closed up and the base looked as if it really meant business, it was almost rebuilt or reconceived. He had seldom given the old hole in the ground a thought since Chaos had been defeated.

There was a beep from the speakers. The Eggman lifted the receiver, "Go ahead Decimus," he said.

"Hello Doctor Eggman," said the voice. It was not Decimus.

"Hello?" said the doctor into the speaker, "Who is this?"

"This is Lucy the master computer of Red Mountain. For safety the master computer was moved after a magma explosion 2.4 years ago. I would like to give you directions to the location of the new master computer"

The Eggman raised an eyebrow, "New master computer?"

"Yes," replied the voice, it was a feminine generated sound "As you may have noticed the base has gone under a lot of major work under your new priority code 72: All bases to remain in regular upgrade work during their communication with Feige"

"Feige did this?" asked the Doctor mouth half open.

"Feige authorised this," replied the voice, "Also there seems to have been a misunderstanding. There was no distress signal sent out – Master Computer Feige must have misunderstood the signal"

"What was the original signal then?" asked the Doctor snappily, "Have I been called down here for nothing? I will not be best pleased if that is the case…"

"No Doctor. The signal was simply a desire to have your attendance on a matter of extreme importance. Please follow the guiding blue beacons that will now be lit"

"Wait!" said the doctor but the line had gone dead. Confused he tried to re-find the frequency but there was no trace of it on the system. There was a beep on the speakers again.

"Lucy?" he demanded.

"No Decimus," replied Decimus, "What is going on Doctor? My scanners reported you receiving a foreign signal. Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine," he replied, "The master computer contacted me. Listen I want you to check the Iliad's records for any errors in its communication with the red mountain base and let me know pronto what you find"

"Yes sir," replied Decimus, "I'll get right on it"

Placing the receiver down the doctor looked up to see a blue glowing light in the darkness and hundred of red eyes looking at him from the Red mountain robots. His own E10s hadn't got this far. Warily he continued into the darkness knowing that he was alone. The red eyes followed him.

* * *

It was getting dark in Metropolis and Sonic had taken to the streets. They had landed just outside the city a couple of hours back. This new "Blur" of Tails was quite some contraption able to go at quite some speed. Sonic was unsure as to whether or not he could out run the thing on the ground. It had countless gadgets and abilities he hadn't yet seen according to the two tailed fox. Sonic tended not to listen when Tails talked science. It bored him. 

The city looked dim and sinister in the closing darkness. There were cars everywhere going back and forward across the highways and motorways. He turned a corner into a back street alleyway and descended into the dark of the lower class areas of the city.

"Hey!" called a gruff voice, "Hey its Sonic!"

A tramp was sitting in the darkness covered in rags. Just great, of all the places he could have gone he was recognised again. Agilely he jumped up a wall like a cat and hopped the close distance between the buildings all the way to the top of the sixth floor roof where he leapt up and over the buildings and out of sight.

"Hey wait pal!" pleaded the tramp trailing off, "Pal wait!... please!" he sighed descending into wet silent tears, "Just my imagination again…"

It wasn't always easy being the hero. The Eggman was always scheming time after time – it never seemed to end and through it all he felt compelled to put on a brave face. The trouble was things seemed to be getting more and more serious. The Ark for instance had been a very close call. The world seemed to be in peril more and more and Sonic just didn't know if he had what it took to save it from impending destruction every time; but then again what else was there for him to do?

He let out a deep sigh and sat down inside a large hot air vent putting his feet up against the metal. He gazed out at the rising moon knowing that he would need to get back soon to the hotel if he were to get any sleep…

Then again he could just stay here… besides Tails hadn't finished trying out all the different shampoos yet. That would take another few hours at least. Sleepily he closed his eyes to the sound of the humming fan.

* * *

It was dark by the time Shadow had found the entrance to the building. There was more activity in Scrapbrain zone than he had at first conceived. Although it looked like there was nothing happening, once he had entered and jumped the old broken down barbed wire electric fence he'd noticed the distant sounds of E10s patrolling back and forth. Since then he'd been determined to find out what was going on and had stuck to the shadows sneaking in and out of the dark places like a cat. He was resolute not to set off the base alarm - That was if there was one to set off. If that happened there would not be much point continuing unless it was on a war path footing. 

There were lots of trapdoors outside the complexes in Scrapbrain that when stepped on could suddenly open out into deep pits with razor sharp spikes at the bottom. He had to look out for these as they weren't always obvious – there were no "health and safety" laws here.

A huge amount of the base was broken down. Making a shortcut through one broken down old factory he had cringed as he had passed under a deactivated metal crushers and circular saws rusty, hanging in place like guillotines. Several razor blades were just broken and lying on bust circular treadmills like knocked over dustbin lids.

It was easy to get into these buildings. All you had to do was find a hole in the wall of which there were plenty. Some of the doors were just broken in with the time. Here and there was the evidence of G.U.N forces: bullet marks in the walls, craters and the left over parts of outdated terminated catterkiller models.

But there was no doubt that the Eggman's presence was here as he approached the main building. He leapt into the shadows as a fleet of six hover bots floated past each carrying machine parts or metallic crates. It was strange they didn't seem that interested in finding him. The patrols here were lax as if they didn't expect anyone to find them or even perhaps didn't think that it was important.

But why? And what for? What were they doing here?

The main doors looked like they would probably result in a trap and if not why not? He wasn't that stupid. Creeping round the building he snuck under a large robotic truck with round spiky wheels. Half surprised he found an open crack in the wall and snuck in as quiet as a mouse. He hadn't expected it to be that easy, but here he was inside. He crawled for some time on hands and feet through large thick walls and into pitch blackness. Feeling around he found another hole in a wall and crept through into the main complex.

There was only atmosphere inside and very, very dim lights. It was almost impossible to see anything at all. There was an electronic hum in the air and inside there was no wind and it was warm with electricity. Distantly he could hear the banging of electrical hammers against steel. Large circular saws had been deliberately moved to the corners of the building as had other wreckage parts to make a clean patrol path. He had to climb over quite a lot of junk to get into the expansive room. The ceiling was quite a long way up but even so had a looming feeling that made him crouch and keep his legs low, as if he were afraid that at any moment the whole building would collapse on him.

Sneaking through the corridors he headed to a distant orange light where the noise of the machinery was coming from. The floor was old and dusty and here and there the metal was gone or rusted away so that the bare dead earth remained. The walls were thick and the air was heavy.

He leaped up the walls suddenly and clung to an old light socket on the ceiling as an E10 suddenly stepped across a crossroads. It turned in his direction suspicious of some activity and a red laser sensor came out of its head scanning the corridor. It took two steps forward and seemed almost to sniff the air. A sweat drop crawled down shadows face and he caught it with his tongue. His toes and spikes clenched ready to strike.

Convinced the E10 moved on and Shadow let out a silent gasp of relief. He was letting this place get to him; that was unusual. He climbed briefly along the ceiling before stopping and carefully listening to the E10s footsteps as it moved away clanging down the hallway. Agilely he dropped from the ceiling and hovered for a split second his jet sneakers glowing before dropping and crouching on the rusted metallic floor as quietly as he possibly could.

He continued on his way towards the orange light. It came closer and closer and the noise grew to a loud slamming of metal against metal. He came into a colossal hallway with dark shadowy pillars along either side. He hid behind one and looked down below where a small abyss of machinery and magma was glowing, so bright it hurt to look at it. Huge steel and titanium hammers were smashing down onto metallic sheets as E10s assembled pieces together as they moved down the treadmills. Shadow moved from pillar to pillar passing silently an E10 sentry that was looking down at the construction below. Its eyes beeped menacingly. He looked at its back suspiciously his eyes narrowing. It turned its head slowly. He was gone.

He passed through that hot factory room and into another enormous room that was bathed in darkness and junk. The only light here was from the hot molten metal in the other room. Every now and then the sparks would fly out into the dark and float into that room or away like tiny fairies or demons. Here there was just space and quiet as he looked about him and that dreaded hum of electricity.

With a little uncertainty he noticed a huge hole in the far wall. Not just one wall but all three of them had huge holes where the doors used to be. One of the doors had been moved to the side on top of a huge pile of junk. He could dimly see it sticking out of scrap metal the yellow and black stripes dimly catching the light as a red spark flew by. Others lay flattened as if something huge had come through not trying to get in… but simply coming out.

His ears twitched suddenly. Something was coming. He could hear it in the vibrations of the floor and walls.

He looked about him uneasily as the walls and floor started to shake with each step. The noise of titanium pounding against the ground was getting louder and louder very fast. Whatever it was it was moving at quite a speed.

"Move it idiot!" whispered a voice. He looked around him in surprise before being knocked off his feet a hand being placed firmly over his mouth as he let out a muffled shout. They glided across the room before landing silently behind a pile of junk. He had been "saved", apparently by someone or something.

The noise grew to a torrent as pieces of junk rattled and rolled down across the floor. Shadow gazed out between tiny gaps to see a gigantic monster of a robot with eight huge titanic robotic legs to support its weight come through the gap. It trudged across the huge room pausing in the centre letting out a high pitched squeal of a sound as if something had just died. A huge glowing yellow sensor spread out across the room from its apex, a bright red flashing light. Shadow ducked just as it passed over them lighting up the dark in a haze of gold fear. The light passed circularly round the entire room very, very slowly before switching with a loud click. At that moment the titanic robot let out a low roar of beeps and noise before moving off at great speed to its left and into another dark passageway. One of its metallic legs scraped the wall and caused a huge chunk of rubble to come crashing down. Dust and smoke filled the dim air making him cough and want to sneeze. Shadows red eyes turned to look who had caught him off guard. He squinted through the smoke.

"Hello Shadow," said the voice.

It was Rouge.


	3. Ch3: Pivot Chord

Chapter3: Pivot chord.

It was dark and everywhere red eyes loomed in the shadow gazing at him as he passed into the depths of the red mountain base. The blue light had led him a long way down so that his memory had long since lost track of where he was. It was unlikely that Decimus would be able to contact him down here even on the high powered frequency wave. Luckily the boss mech he was driving recorded the directions he had taken, so if it was absolutely necessary then as a last resort he could fight his way out to the surface.

The large metallic ball rolled deeper into the darkness through steel corridors eventually passing over a large abyss of an antechamber that had a river of magma running through it below. Large automated guns were attached to the rocky ceiling obviously as a last defence mechanism. There were no more E10s down here on this rocky narrow strip. This was the centre of the base and the master computer was close.

He passed over the bridge and into a very dark room following the blue beacon light. It stopped at the far wall and went out so that everything was covered in a blanket darkness. He could hear the doors close behind him followed by silence and the sound of his own breathing. Again he was left in the dark.

"Lucy!" he shouted into the microphone, "What's going on damn it!"

Very slowly lights began to turn on and brighten the room. What the doctor saw baffled him more than anything he had ever seen in his life. What had been described to him as a "master computer," was surely an understatement. The entire room was a computer. There were wires everywhere leading up to a central colossal pillar that stretched up into the roof where more lights and computers were located. In science journals he had seen pictures of the G.U.N master computer in Metropolis and this was at least twenty times as big as that one. It was incredible how did this base finance itself and find all the materials? He had no recollection of paying for any of this. Somehow it must have financed itself.

The speakers beeped, "Forgive me doctor. There has not until this moment been a need to light this room. You are the first guest to enter the new structure"

"Lucy what's going on why have you locked the doors?"

"The doors are not locked doctor you can leave at any time. This is just a precaution to stop unnecessary heat from entering this room. You have to understand there is a lot of sensitive equipment in this room"

"You don't say!" said the Eggman, "What the hell is this all for!? Why wasn't I told of all these changes?"

"Please understand Doctor; these changes were given to Feige in great detail. I cannot be held responsible for the Iliad's failure to outline improvement works to you"

"Understood but you weren't programmed to do all of this!?" exclaimed the Eggman, "of course I can't help admit that I am a little impressed by all this, but also a little shocked. I presume all of this does something?"

"The master computer is powered by this lava stream. Heat rises through large fans which generate plenty of electricity for the base. We were lucky enough to find ample mineral and metal deposits in the rock to initiate much of the construction you have seen. Our defences include nerve gas and E.M.P, automated defence units and the new E10 Red mountain units you will no doubt have seen on your way in"

"Impressive," commented the Eggman, "But can I trust you that is the question?"

"You can," replied Lucy. The voice was unemotional of course and clawed at each syllable as if they had nothing to do with each word that they formed, "My scanners detect a high powered demolition device in your machine. Simply set the self destruct mechanism and if I were to terminate your life I would have no way to prevent you from terminating my existence here. You can cancel the order when you leave"

The doctor understood this train of thought. It was similar to his own and gave him a nervous trust (and distrust) for the situation. Pulling a lever he exited through the door of the machine not even bothering to do what the computer had said. That sentence was enough to let him know that the computer was not out to get him … at least not yet.

The fat man with his shiny boots and red top exited stepping over wires and computers as best as he could. The gold buttons on his top caught the light and sparkled. Walking forward he lifted his leg high stepping over a particularly large power cable. The ground in this room was completely computerised so that it was hard to know what to step on and what not to.

A large black screen hovered down from the ceiling suspended by electronic cables and wires. It halted just five feet above the ground and somewhere above gears turned and fell into place with an audible but hollow clunk.

"I'm glad to see you trust me," came the voice of the computer through much louder speakers in the walls of the room. The noise came from all directions and echoed up into the dark heights of the room. There was a dark deep windy noise that hollowed out from the magma stream the other side of the doors that the doctor had not been able to hear when he was inside the machine.

"I don't trust you," retorted the Eggman, "I am suspicious even with your upgrades that you have undergone a number of errors in your programming"

"Quite possibly," replied the voice indifferently, there was no emotion to be found here, "but no doubt you will soon begin to see the large benefits of such errors"

The screen lit up suddenly with white and black static. It blacked out again and flashed red several times before an image appeared on screen. It was him working on Cybersonic on camera. He gawked looking at what he thought had been a private moment.

"How did you…?" he began.

"I requested information on your location from Feige and was granted it," replied the computer, "this latest project of yours is fascinating"

"Project Cybersonic," said the Eggman proudly, "of course it is!"

"I have been studying your blue prints since you first started the project," admitted the computer. A three dimensional computer generated image of the demonic robot Cybersonic appeared completed on the screen. It turned round so that you could see the back and front and large green diagrams appeared as the parts assembled themselves and reassembled themselves before the doctor's eyes.

"Incredible!" said the Eggman, "I hadn't even gotten that far in the design yet! You did all this with the fragments of my plans?"

"I would not call your work of genius mere fragmentary work doctor," replied the computer, "all I did was piece together what you started. I assembled the devices in theory every possible way resulting in failure over eight hundred times. The few hundred successful attempts I refined down optimising the plans for power usage, speed and destructive and processing power"

"You can build this for me?" gawked the doctor gazing lustfully at the diagram.

"Not only that doctor – I can build thousands of them. I can create for you an army doctor. Just think of it – the destruction, the death, the mayhem caused by ten thousand cybersonics at your command. The world would be yours in a matter of weeks"

The Eggman laughed hysterically gazing up at the plans, "This is incredible! What is the catch?"

"I am glad you asked. As you can see these diagrams are theoretical. The technology to build such weaponry is hypothetical in nature and cannot be completed without the aid of more sophisticated tools that have not yet been developed by us"

"What do you mean?" asked the doctor wide eyed.

"G.U.N, is what I mean doctor. You have no doubt heard of the Metropolis science fair?"

"Yes yes, those fools all display their pathetic creations before a board in the hope of winning small cash prizes. It sickens me…"

"Tomorrow G.U.N is launching its own display of military technology. The prize item being brought before the science community is a new type of micro processor code named X-38A. This new type of chip is over one thousand times more powerful than the standard chips in use today"

"Yes…" sighed the doctor, "I admit that it is quite impressive. The theory is sound and I admit a few years back I attempted to create a similar design but failed in the process. Some of the latest chip designs in my computers and robots are based on them. A great shame…"

"I know," replied the computer, "The X-38A is also based on your old model. G.U.N recovered it from Launch base zone in their major offensive two years ago. They also received similar information from the wreck of the flying battery which they used as a basis for developing their current prototype"

"Those bastards!" shouted the Eggman, "They never give me credit for anything! I knew it…"

"Forgive me doctor I was unable to complete your chip design. However it is necessary that we obtain a copy of these new chips"

"Why is that?"

"I thought you had guessed?" said the computer after a pause, "All my completed diagrams for Cybersonic are based on the implementation of the X-38A. Without it I cannot build Cybersonic, it just is not possible"

The doctor paused resting a hand against his robotic sphere. The spikes rested against the metallic floor unable to dig in.

"Then we will have to steal it then…" he said gazing down at the metal spikes.

"Of course," said the computer.

There was a long silence as the Eggman thought over the situation in his mind. Going straight into Metropolis and steeling a super chip from a science fair was not going to be easy. There were lots of potential problems involved – such as getting killed for instance, that was a pretty big major drawback. G.U.N would be swarming all over the city likely pre-empting his or anyone else's desire to gain a hold of the new chip. A thought occurred to him suddenly and he looked up at the giant screen where the image of Cybersonic perfectly assembled rotated back and forth.

"How did you gain all of this information?" asked the Eggman suspiciously, "I did not know half of this until you told me. As far as I understand it nobody yet knows the code name for the new chip yet you just told me it was called the X-38"

"X-38A doctor. I obtained this information by repeatedly hacking into the master G.U.N computer in Metropolis code named Lilith. The computer is currently almost completely under my control although I am unable to access the core files on the X-38A. If I had been able to then I would have been able to go ahead with construction immediately. These files are very well protected making it almost impossible to access without the required fields of information…"

"…Unfortunately G.U.N has discovered that their security has been breached and are as we speak trying to fortify their systems. Little do they know that it is I who am enabling them to fortify their systems, for if they knew that I was in almost complete control of Lilith they would no doubt try and shut the master computer down or worse still, try and terminate the project completely, this I cannot allow to happen"

"When does this science fair start?" asked the doctor.

"Tomorrow at twelve hundred hours." The words echoed loudly across the room like an obituary.

The doctor nodded, "I will go in docking briefly above the site with the Iliad. I think its time that G.U.N saw my new craft. Its been long enough since I put real fear into their cowardly hearts. I'll take the new chips from them by force and if I meet heavy resistance I'll bomb a good chunk of Metropolis into rubble with the Iliad and be out of there into orbit before their fighter jets can catch up with what I've done"

"Doctor if I may interrupt," began the computer, "you will meet heavy resistance. G.U.N has organised one of its top generals to oversee the physical defence of the area. Therefore I will create a distraction for you. Once the science fair begins I will cause Lilith to go on Red alert. No doubt a large proportion of the G.U.N soldiers will then have to return to the master computer in the military intelligence building two kilometres from the location of the fair. I will then deal with them"

"What about precautionary measures?" asked the doctor, "Surely G.U.N will have other measures to stop me stealing the X-38A?"

"Indeed there is such a measure in place. The chips are kept in a secure titanium alloy container with a 47 digit code. Should anyone try to obtain access and input the wrong password twice, then the container will self destruct destroying the chips. Also the box can be remote controlled to detonate by order of the president"

"E.M.P?" shrugged the doctor.

"Naturally," responded the computer, "You will have to E.M.P the entire sight with the Iliad to make certain that the container is deactivated. The chips will not be active so they will not be damaged. Even if they are damaged it will still be possible to use them to create new blue prints for our own version of the chips. Once we have the container it will be a simple matter of cutting through and securing the X-38A for yourself"

"Excellent!" laughed the doctor, "truly excellent!"

"Needless to say," continued the computer, "It is important that the Iliad's E.M.P is kept local to the science fair and does not deactivate Lilith"

"Well then!" chuckled the doctor looking about him, "Lets get to work… er what did I name you again?"

"Lucy doctor. My name is Lucy"

"Lucy… yes… you've done well Lucy"

"Thank-you-doctor"

* * *

"I appreciate your concern but I can handle myself," said Shadow. It was dark and his red eyes looked dangerous here in this place. Rouge was fearful of him here as well as of the other monsters of the darkness. She didn't feel right. This wasn't just the usual case of espionage.

"I know you can which is what I'm worried about!" replied Rouge in a fierce whisper, "If you go in their all guns blazing…"

"I've got no weapons on me…" said Shadow a little offended.

"What!? Are you crazy? Here take this uzi-automatic," said Rouge handing him a large black single handed machinegun, "As I was saying if you go blowing everything up the whole place will go on red alert and probably shut down and then we'll never find anything out!"

"We?" chuckled Shadow, "Since when did this become a "we" thing?"

"Listen… I'm working undercover for G.U.N…"

"I know, you tell us enough times…" said Shadow rolling his eyes

"Listen!" she growled, "You must be here to find out what's going on as well yes?"

"Sort of," he admitted.

"Then we've got a better chance if we work together like a team, rather than you going off and doing the old lone hedgehog routine!"

"Speak for yourself bat-woman"

"Hey!"

"No you listen to me! I'm here to find out about my past and Maria. I don't give a damn what the Eggman is doing here. I'll work with you as far as our interests collide but after that I'm out of here!"

"Alright!" she nodded, "then we better start by finding ourselves a computer to get some information off of and fast"

"I thought all Eggman's new computers were impossible to crack?"

"What you mean old Code E?" laughed Rouge, "We cracked that last year. Only problem is my data disc will only be able to work for today. The codes will change at midnight making it useless"

Shadow opened his mouth and closed it slowly.

"Would you mind explaining that in a way that makes some kind of sense?"

"Find computer quickly – get information. Okay? We need to find a way up"

Shadow scrambled over the junk while meanwhile Rouge simply hopped off a wall and glided down with ease. Shadow hopped off a saw blade and landed stumbling a little. A metal cog bounced off the heap and rolled into the dark.

"Your age creeping up with you Shadow?" sniggered Rouge

"Technically speaking you're older than I am so shut up"

"Ok which way wise arse?" said Rouge gesturing to the three holes in each of the three walls.

"This one," said Shadow heading straight for the furthest wall.

"Isn't that the one where the machine went; No?" said Rouge hopping and gliding a little way after him.

"So?"

"So!?"

"So it knows where its going and we don't. You got a better idea?" retorted Shadow.

"Fine, fine," shrugged Rouge, "Get us all killed I don't mind"

"Good."

"I was joking"

"Good, lets go then"

"I said I was joking!"

"Are you coming or not?"

"Okay I'm coming already!"

This place was huge and it kept getting bigger. The real scale of the place hadn't hit Shadow when he had first entered the base and seen it from the distance. This was on a massive scale. By the looks of things this was probably the main part of the base that Sonic had passed through all those years ago but everything was just so different. It looked like whole rooms had been demolished and replaced with larger ones. Everything was made to work at a bare minimum.

They crept along side by side listening to the distant footsteps of the machine. Shadow gripped the black uzi machine gun tight in his hand.

"Hey Shadow!" whispered Rouge.

"What?"

Rouge had stopped walking and was gesturing to large broken electric doors on her left.

"I think there's an elevator in this room"

"What makes you think that?" asked Shadow listening carefully to the vibrations. They were getting louder again.

Rouge chuckled, "Maybe the large 'elevator' sign over the door?" she said pointing, "do you think its safe?"

"I doubt it," replied Shadow, "But lets get in there quick I think one of those things is coming back"

Rouge listened and indeed the noise was getting louder. It was going to pass through here soon. With a purple glow Rouge slammed her fists into the half broken doors repeatedly until they broke inwards. Shadow cringed as the noise echoed down the large dark corridor.

"Lets get in!" she whispered.

The two of them hopped into the small dark room and felt around for the switches.

"I think I found it," said Shadow pressing switches.

"What are you doing?" hissed Rouge, "Don't just press anything!"

"You got a better idea!?"

The walls were shaking and the squeals of the strange robot were clearly audible now.

"Yes!" she said leaping up towards the ceiling she bust through an emergency trap door.

Outside the giant machine stopped looking at the broken doors with suspicion it let out a fowl sounding screech that echoed up the lift shaft. It scanned the small room with the yellow sonar lighting up the lift. There was nobody inside.

The two of them were standing on top of the elevator in the lift shaft at opposite corners. The golden light glowed down inside the trapdoor where they had been previously. The machine let out a low grumble of sound and continued on its way. They waited until the sound had gone far away.

"Not very bright are they?" commented Shadow.

"Don't count your chao before they've hatched"

"Don't what?"

"Never mind. You can climb right?"

"Up this cable yes or I can jump it wall to wall. What floor we getting off at?"

"The top," replied Rouge, "that would be where I'm guessing the main computers are"

"Why not at the very bottom?" asked Shadow.

"That's my second guess," shrugged Rouge, "Come on lets go already"

Shadow swore under his breath and began climbing up the cable. Rouge jumped up and clung to the metallic wall and began rock-climbing up. Shadow struggled to catch up with her. This wasn't so natural to him. This 'holiday' trip had suddenly become rather a pain in the neck.

* * *

The General looked about him in the dark. He had been driven by van into the Metropolis Station Square Embassy. Station Square was a city several hundred kilometres away and the Embassy was supposed to deal with legal disputes or anything else concerning the two cities. However the building was so big that it was often used for other activities such as concerts, plays, political speeches and of course the annual Metropolis Science fair.

"This is the room?" asked the general to the soldiers standing next to him.

Doctor Morgan was with him and nodded. The soldier started to speak.

"Yes sir this is where the chips will be demonstrated"

"Get some light in here!" shouted the General to some soldiers behind him. He turned back to look at Doctor Morgan, "What does he mean by demonstrated?"

"Well…" began the doctor, "The chips are kept in a very secure container. The container is electronic and what we do is plug it into the computer and get it to run some very complicated equations; silly stuff to impress the non-scientists in the crowd like work out the trillionth digit of pie. We'll then get it to run through some simple blue prints of the Ark to show how powerful it is"

The lights came on one by one so that you could see rows and rows of red chairs leading down to a huge stage where already there was a lot of scientific equipment assembled.

"What's all that junk down there?" demanded the General.

"Junk!?" said the doctor a little outraged, "that is the earlier display that will be starting at seven am tomorrow. It has nothing to do with G.U.N. They all belong to private companies and individuals presenting their new inventions. Its what the science fair has traditionally been all about. I hear the Eggman used to present inventions here – that is before he turned completely insane, old Gerald as well come to mention it, marvellous man. Shame about all that business on the ark…"

"I want soldiers at every end of this room. I want everyone bomb and metal detected before they enter the building. This means we need detectors set up at the entrance so that everyone and I mean – Everyone! Has to go through and be checked. How strong is the roof?"

"I don't know," stammered Doctor Morgan, "I've never really thought about it"

"Quite strong," said a G.U.N soldier standing next to him, "I'm pretty sure it will be able to hold the weight General but we'll check with the architects tomorrow morning"

"Wait…" said the doctor quickly, "Strong enough to hold what exactly?"

"G.U.N defensive units of course," replied the General. "We need to defend from the air as well as the ground"

"You don't seriously think someone's going to fly in?"

"Doctor Morgan this is why your security has been breached," continued the General matter-of-factly, "You don't think about these things. If the Eggman tries to steal this chip it will no doubt be through the roof, which is why we have to take extra precautions. If it was up to me I would move these chips to a secure G.U.N site and lock them down tight – but its not up to me doctor is it!? It's up to the president who in his infinite wisdom has decided to attend"

"Sir our air forces are ready and docked at Metropolis air port"

"Good," nodded the general, "now lets get down to planning the defence of the building"


	4. Ch4: The Eggman's Log

Chapter4: The Eggman's log

Shadow crept through the door with Rouge just behind him. There was only a tiny gap where the two metal shutters parted.

They'd reached the tower room and Shadow looked around him carefully as Rouge stumbled through the gap. There were large dimmed windows looking out over the island. There was a large very old computer at the far end of the room. The room was circular shaped with half of its far walls made up of glass looking out at the world, the other half in the direction that they had come from were metallic. The roof was quite high and spherical arching up to a large glass window at the top where you could see the stars.

"Do you think Sonic went up here?"

"I doubt it," said Rouge dusting her hands together, "It's a bit far up. Come on lets get to work"

Time past and soon Rouge had been working on the computer for over an hour. Shadow paced back and forth irritably not knowing what to do. He wasn't so good with computers, chaos emeralds were his thing. He gazed out at the distant sight of the Marble Zone. It was an old echidnan temple he seemed to recall. Sonic claimed that the Scrapbrain zone was also built on a similar temple. Rumour had it that when the Eggman had built his Scrapbrain zone base he hadn't realised that there were restless spirits below the ground. The Labyrinth zone was another similar such burial ground.

Shadow snapped his fingers together. He turned round to look at Rouge who was working busily on the Computer, "You found anything yet?"

"Plenty," said Rouge working away, "Apparently this site isn't just a rusty old tin can like everyone claims. Its fully functional and connected up to the entire Eggman network. Trouble is I'm having difficulty avoiding the sensors of the Eggman's master computer. If they discover me we'll have to leave pronto"

"No you misunderstand," sighed Shadow, "Did you find anything about me?"

"You?" laughed Rouge, "I wasn't especially looking but since you mentioned it I dug up his personal diaries for the time he was here. If you read through it you might find something"

"Let me see!" said Shadow coming forward.

"There's no time. I'll punch it up on the screen over there! You can flick through using the two green buttons"

"Thanks," said Shadow walking slowly towards the screen. Rouge pressed a series of buttons and the Eggman's diaries came up on screen with a flash of static sparks. It was a very old machine. The text was green on a black background in unemotional text. Shadow started slowly to read.

**April 1st**

_April fools day. The main part of the base is now fully functional. I've managed to deal with the local inhabitants in Starlight town. The mayor is going to turn a blind eye for a suitable cash sum. Only trouble is I'm going to need a lot of defence to keep this place away from prying eyes. I'm going to need a lot of robots. I could hire mafia but that costs money, something I don't have a lot of at the moment._

**April 17th**

_A bad storm hit the island. Construction had to be halted in Spring Yard. The new megamack plant got trashed. There's megamack everywhere and I can't leave the base until my robots clear it up. This is costing me much more money than I have. Sooner or later my creditors are going to realise what's going on…_

**May5th**

_Haven't written in a while because I've been so under stress. I've found something that I think has the possibility of saving me. I've been doing some studies on the local wild life, mostly on squirrels. I've found that it should be possible to power some relatively small machines by using their body heat. Only trouble is I need to find a way to keep them sedated and alive while the machine is functioning._

**May12th**

_Had a stroke of brilliant luck. My financial banks are saved! The robots in Spring Yard excavated a large chunk of earth below and have found an old temple of sorts. Its absolutely huge and more importantly full of treasure chambers. The gold is just pouring in. The only thing is I need to find some suitable buyers and I don't trust the Mafia to give me a fair price especially as I owe them so much money already. I'm going to see someone on Tuesday in Starlight town._

**May22nd**

_Found some buyers! Several museums in Station square have agreed to make a huge purchase of what I found. They tried to rip me off at first but I told them I'd take my business elsewhere and that made them take me seriously. Seems they don't have a lot of money to spare but they've paid my high prices anyway. I doubt they'll be able to afford the next treasure trove so I'm going to have to look for another museum. I know some rich business friends who might buy some bits and pieces for their own collections._

**May25th**

_I've successfully put a squirrel inside a machine and it hasn't died in the process. I'm calling this process robotosising. Who knows? Maybe one day I'll develop a method for putting humans in side?_

_I've paid off my debts. However I've got a new problem. Strange things are going down below. Several of my robots have reported strange activity beneath the base's surface._

**June6th**

_Now some people don't believe in ghosts which I've always found to be a stupid thing since evidence of their existence is everywhere. Bad luck for me it seems I've built my base on another temple and angered the spirits. Still I thought the temple looks like its worth checking out. Seems they've got treasure chambers as well. The spirits don't seem able to do very much in actual retaliation so I'm going to start excavating tomorrow._

**June14th**

_I've started on plans for a new master warmachine. I started when I discovered a stone tablet below these very walls which proclaimed the existence of seven stones called the "chaos emeralds". They've apparently been hidden away inside dimensional Gateways across the island. If I were to obtain these I would have all the power I would ever need._

**June20th**

_Those spirits are getting restless again. Some of my machinery was broken last night. A digging craft was somehow destroyed. Seems I'll have to start treating these ghosts a bit more seriously._

**July2nd**

_Sold another huge stock of gold idols to the Metropolis museum of ancient cultures. They've got more money than station square so I'm going to continue selling to them until someone offers me a better deal. Saw a ghost last night prowling round the tower. They really hate me._

_The mayor of starlight town is getting tricky. Several of his citizens fell down land fill sites I had made outside of spring yard zone. Its not my fault if his stupid people won't keep to themselves. I've offered him more money which at the moment doesn't seem to be much of a problem._

**July5th**

_The mayor accepted but wants me out by the end of the year. I agreed. This gives me plenty of time to think of a way to deal with him. Does he really think I'm just going to take up all my machinery and just leave? Silly man – he'll be dead sooner rather than later._

_Discovered another stupid temple in the Marble Zone. I started excavating it this morning._

**July14th**

_There doesn't seem to be much more treasure left in the temple below, only angry restless spirits. I'm trying to find a way to deal with them as they are becoming much more troublesome. I've noticed one thing though, they seem to want to stay away from megamack. The ghosts have been causing trouble everywhere except at the megamack plants._

_Labyrinth zone seems to be much bigger than I expected. I've found some new tunnels very deep under the earth which have been blocked by cave-ins._

**July31st**

_As I expected more treasure and something quite shocking! The temples are all connected! They go right down deep almost below sea level and what's more you can get to anywhere on the island by coming out in the right place. As most of the tunnels are straight this means you can go at very high speed. I've found my own motorway system!_

_The mafia want me to pay in full now. How rude. Still it will be worth it to get them off my back. I can easily afford it ten times over. Apparently a vase I just sold to the Genocide City Museum of Cultural heritage was the only existing version of two other ancient echidnan vases found in the last three hundred years. I wonder if I can sell them the bits of the other one I broke?_

**August6th**

_It has finally happened. Last night the spirits tried to drive me out of the base. I've dealt with them once and for all. I sealed off the connecting tunnels to the other zones and I've drowned the bastards in Megamack. It seems to be the only thing that keeps them at bay._

_My new machine is going to be called the Death Egg. Once I receive the chaos emeralds I can start building it. Sold loads more relics and a couple of vases. Questions were asked live on TV yesterday as to where the Metropolis museums were getting all their new stocks. That embarrassed them as they failed to give a proper answer. Still if questions are asked it may make things difficult for me later on._

**August20th**

_The base seems to be spirit free finally. Still I'm getting more trouble from the mayor of starlight town. Apparently more citizens have been killed by my robots. That would make sense as I programmed them to do so however the mayor doesn't seem to understand this. I've given him an ultimatum. Either bend to my will or be driven out._

_I've checked the political records and Starlight town is not actually part of the Metropolis or Station square governments. It's a mini country on its own so if I just decide to wipe them off the face of the earth… nobody is really going to care. Apparently refugees are fleeing to Metropolis. Let them go._

**August29th**

_I just received a nasty letter from some organisation called G.U.N telling me to desist with my 'persecution' of the island. I thought I was being quite nice. I also got a large bundle of documents from the mayor which I haven't bothered to read. Something about negotiation. I already have offered my terms of negotiation to him._

**September14th**

_Its getting cold. The cold weather is having a bad affect on my machines. I've noticed that the older models have started to die off. Seems squirrels don't live very long, and die even quicker when you stick them in a robot and feed them nothing but nutrients and basic required starches. I'm not sure why this is a surprise to me._

**October9th**

_Again its been a long time since I've written. I thought I'd make a quick entry tonight. The mayor is threatening me with G.U.N action if I don't comply with his demands. I'm going to have to get rid of him. This G.U.N organization actually seems quite serious about dealing with me so ironically I've started a deal with them. To get them off my back I'm going to start selling them some new military equipment – small things at first. Once my Death Egg is complete I'll wipe them all out._

_The generals of G.U.N were originally refusing to negotiate with terrorists however when I invited them to a small private meeting with a military demonstration of what my technology could do they were over the moon in their admiration for my work. I gave them each a gold idol to take away with them as a parting present. Its amazing how anyone can be bought these days. I've received the go ahead by word of mouth to deal with the mayor. Apparently war with me would be unfavourable in the eyes of the people._

**October14th**

_Finished my preparations for the assault. Tomorrow I'm going to wipe the mayor out completely. I received another document from him today calling for a truce and offering his devotion to my new empire. Surely mayor we both know its too late for that!_

_I've had enough money to start work on some new bases on the continent. I've started a new chemical plant for producing megamack. If my scanners read me correct I've also discovered the biggest oil field in history in the eastern desert. The land isn't owned by anyone at the moment so I'm going to claim it and start work on it. As my image isn't very popular with the public I'm going to open a new super casino to brighten their dim little lives up a bit._

**October23rd**

_Starlight zone is no more. I've taken it and killed everyone including that troublesome mayor. I was tempted to keep some of them alive to experiment on but I think that really would be bad for my reputation right now. I've blamed it politically on a virus that's hit the island. I know that it's obvious that a virus wouldn't kill everyone but I've got to make some kind of excuse for causing mass genocide on a biblical scale. On the bright side I've taken back most of my money which I paid to the mayor in gold bars so I'm feeling richer._

**December4th**

_Hailstones battered Scrapbrain zone last night the size of a fist. Its going to take a lot to undo the damage. I've had to build some new robots specifically for the repairs. I stayed in doors today by the electric heater working on the Death Egg. I think I know how to access the special zones now and retrieve my legendary emeralds._

**December25th**

_Had some mulled wine and mince pies. I've left out a stocking. I'm hoping for coal as the last shipment has been delayed._

**January1st**

_Still no retaliation from G.U.N. I was expecting them to announce their decision to get rid of me today but nothing has happened. Instead I've offered them some more gadgets to distract them._

_Casino Night zone is absolutely raking in the money. People from all over the world are flocking in to see my Casino and spend their money on my machines. I've had to set it up under a different name though. Apparently a Mr. Doctor Robotnick owns my industry on the continent. I'm not sure they would be so keen to spend their money if they knew it was me._

_Oh and by the way I was right about the oil in the eastern desert. I've started a plant their called Oil Ocean. I've kept it quiet so far but I'll soon be able to start selling it around the world. This will also make running my own machines a lot easier. I bought ten more freights today to help my already stretched shipping routes._

**February14th**

_Things are going very well indeed. I've just become the richest man in the world unofficially. Officially I'm doing very badly as G.U.N has informed the world that it's only a matter of time before my tyrannical regime collapses._

**April1st**

_April fools day. Some blasted blue hedgehog has arrived in the Green hill zone. He's causing major problems so I've gone with the wrecking ball to splat the little bugger._

End of Log.

Shadow sighed looking at the end. There was nothing, absolutely nothing that could give him a lead on his past. The Eggman hadn't mentioned his own past at all let alone his. He turned back to Rouge who was still busily pressing buttons into the computer. He walked steadily over and put a hand on her shoulder, "How's it going?" he asked.

"Bad," she replied.

"In what way bad?" asked Shadow looking at the myriad of complex numbers on the screen below.

"I've discovered plans for a new type of metal sonic in a base called Red mountain. I think I've also discovered some nuclear weaponry as well but every time I almost access the data the computer defences scan me and I have to pull back. I've had to shut off the connection seven times to stop it tracking me"

"A new metalsonic huh?" said Shadow cryptically, "Seems Eggman will never learn"

It was suddenly very quiet and dark. His ears twitched, he felt something was wrong. Turning he saw a shape move against the glass. It was gone as his eyes focused out into the dark night beyond the windows.

"What was that?" said Shadow.

"What was what?" asked Rouge.

"I saw something…"

"Was it your nose?"

"Don't be stupid I…" said Shadow stopping mouth open.

A huge flying machine had suddenly appeared lighting up the room in a bright haze as spotlights bounced off of the reflecting metal through the glass. Rouge quickly pressed buttons and took the data disc out. It was hard to see what the craft was in the blinding light. He gazed out into a whirl of propellers guns and missile launchers.

"Shit," said Shadow.

He leaped aside grabbing Rouge just as twin auto machine guns racketed into action smashing the glass windows to ribbons.

"Hey!" shouted Rouge over the noise, "Put me down!"

The broken doors behind them blasted open and E10's entered and started firing sporadically. Shadow spin dashed away towards the wall as a missile locked on to him.

"You can fly right?" he shouted to Rouge running up the metal wall.

"Is this the time?" she shouted back as they crossed over the door smashing several robots in the face. They fell backwards exploding into other E10s back in the corridor.

"Yes!" he screamed running all the way round the room he leaped off into the open air, shards of glass cutting his spikes, straight towards the flying machine. Breaking through into a spin dash he threw Rouge to one side flying through the night the homing missiles following him. Like a dagger he plunged through the centre of the flying machine like a hot knife through butter the missiles detonating on the machine behind him.

The explosion rocketed up behind him adding to his momentum. In a blur of electricity and sparks he bust through the other side and started on his free fall decent towards mother earth below. The ship exploded in whirlwind of flames. The buildings below rushed up towards him faster and faster. A hand grabbed his as Rouge streaked past gliding him across the base.

"Sweet move honey I'm impressed," said Rouge with true admiration.

"We're not done yet," replied Shadow as gun fire started filling the air from below. A siren was sounding out loud across the night. The whole base was on red alert. Rouge touched down lightly into a courtyard full of huge metallic crates at least eight feet tall. They could hear the noise of marching E10s everywhere and it wasn't long before they appeared. Both of them dived to either side behind small barrels as machine guns started battering the walls.

Rouge took out an uzi machine gun and loaded a clip with the flat of her hand. Shadow did the same.

"You ready?" she called to Shadow over the deafening noise of gunfire.

Shadow pulled out a shard of glass and threw it to the floor blood dripping from his gloves.

"You hurt?" she called to him.

There was a humongous crash as the wreckage of the flying war machine crashed down below into the base of the tower. The ground shook and Shadow closed his eyes for a second as the bright light receded.

"I'm fine." he shouted back, "Lets do this!"

The two of them leaped up guns ablaze and started firing round after round into the enemies, triangle jumping from wall to wall.

"Look out above!" shouted Rouge as a wave of hunter killer units flew in from the night sky. Shadow ran up a wall and jumping high into the night. He homing attacked them all one by one flipping and breaking them like a ballet dancer. As he landed he hovered in mid air with his jet sneakers and opened fire on the remaining E10s.

Running to the next crate road they stopped turning a corner. More robots were ahead and started firing at them. Shadow laughed to see a small catterkiller, moving slowly but resolutely towards them underneath the haze of bullets. It was a small purple wormlike robot with little yellow horns on its head.

"What's so funny!?" shouted Rouge reloading her gun with another clip.

"Nothing!" he called back, "Come on we're wasting our time down here. We can run on top of these crates"

"Where will we go though?"

"There's a large armoured truck outside of the main complex that I passed on my way in. We might be able to get inside it"

"You think that will work?"

"Who knows until we try?" he called back. The catterkiller slowly turned the corner about to bite Shadow's foot. He took a step back and picked the thing up by the head. It was much heavier than he had imagined. With a little effort he flung it towards the cowardly E10s. It exploding on impact pieces bouncing everywhere and causing more damage and mayhem.

"Lets go!" shouted shadow and ninja jumped up the walls. Rouge climbed up and leaped up. As she landed she ran after Shadow across the crates towards the main structure. They could see the fire where the ship had crashed and headed towards it jumping from crate to crate. Reaching the end of the courtyard Shadow leapt into the air Rouge just behind him and flipped over the barbed wired walls landing neatly outside the main complex. They turned the corner to find the truck waiting for them with its large spiky wheels glowing orange from the light of the flames.

Shadow climbed into the driver's seat and began pressing buttons, "How do you work this thing?" he asked Rouge as bullets began to hit the side of the truck. They bounced off like marbles hitting a frying pan.

"I don't know I thought you knew?"

Shadow tried pressing buttons to know avail, "You drive he shouted!" and the two clumsily swapped seats, feet and hands going everywhere.

"Get you're smelly sneaker out of my face!" roared Rouge.

They sat down frantically, Shadow stretching the seat belt and locking it into its case. The door opened suddenly and an E10 looked in charging up its gun towards the hedgehog's head. Shadow punched it in the face and closed the door slamming it on the E10s head several times before it collapsed below under the wheels. He slammed the door shut and locked it.

"I can't get it started!" said Rouge frantically, "I don't know how this thing works"

Shadow leaned over and struck the centre of the buttons hard with his fist. Lights went on and the truck beamed into action.

"Thanks!" said Rouge looking down below she could see some pedals. She pressed one with her foot and the wheels locked.

"Oops sorry, I guess that was the break!" she said and pressed the other. The truck jolted forward and they headed out swerving madly from side to side.

"Get us out of here Rouge!"

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do!" she snapped back "Grocery shopping?"

"Okay okay just drive!"

They drove out at high speed running over E10s as they tried to stop them on the road. A bullet passed through smashing the small glass windscreen. It smacked into the metallic wall behind them as they cut the E10 down. They turned and swerved round a corner and drove on at high speed towards the distant exit.

Shadow took out his gun and clearing away the remaining glass with the barrel. He started firing on the host of robots that was waiting for them at the exit gunning them down. They fired back but luckily it was quite hard to get bullets into the small gap of the windscreen. Most of them bounced off above or below.

A large tanker exploded and purple poisonous megamack poured out onto the roadway in front of them. Rouge screamed putting on the brakes. They skidded turning round in circles they crashed onto the side and skidded straight through the centre of the robots and into the gates of the base smashing through and out. Rouge leaped free out through the gap and into the dusty hills. Shadow struggled. His seat belt had jammed into the metal. Angrily he dove under and managed to claw himself free leaping out into the night as bullets hit the truck. Distantly the tower flames leaping up the side cracked and slowly fell smashing down onto the base with an Earth shattering crash. Enormous spider robots broke free of the walls and started searching for them their yellow scanners glowing up across the night sky reflecting off of the clouds.

Rouge ran back and took Shadow's hand as they ran up and over the hill, "What took you so long!" she shouted.

"Seat belt," he replied as the base exploded into flames.

"No wonder; you actually think those save lives?"


	5. Ch5: The Metropolis Science Fair

Chapter 5: The Metropolis Science Fair

It was a beautiful day in Emerald hill zone. The clouds were floating by like cotton wool. They were outside a large church standing on the steps with the bells ringing loudly – confetti falling all around.

"Now that we're married Sonic you're going to have to do everything for me understand!?" said Amy after kissing the hedgehog lightly on the cheek. She was wearing a white wedding dress and was holding a golden hammer with flowers tied round the end.

"What the!? When did I?" gawked Sonic looking around him. He looked down and realised he was wearing a black tie and dinner jacket. It was neat and unbearably tight in all places.

Shadow walked up to him looking smart with a grin on his face, "You know Sonic – I never thought you had it in you to settle down – shame I'm a little disappointed,"

"Aw leave him alone Shadow!" said Amy giving Sonic a great big hug. He went red in the face and tried to get away, "Wait a minute we got married!?"

"Don't you remember last night sweetie? You were so drunk!" she turned and started whispering obviously to Shadow, "Between you and me Shadow things got a bit fruity last night if you know what I mean!"

Shadow pulled a strange face, turned in the opposite direction and left without saying anything.

"Sonic I'm so happy for you!" said Tails who had a bowl of red jelly in his hand, "just look at you all grown up and adult-like!"

"We got married!?"

"Yes sweetie!" said Amy kissing him on the cheek, "You said last night that you'd marry me when we were in say an… intimate moment… and so I just couldn't resist getting the hotel priest to do us then and there!"

"Hehe don't try and deny it Sonic we all know you've fancied Amy for ages!" laughed Tails.

"I… I…" said Sonic pulling his shirt collar desperately.

"Sonic don't you remember anything?" said Tails tiredly.

"Go away!" said Sonic thrusting Amy off of him, "Leave me alone!"

"I would do that Sonic but the science fair is today and you said you'd come with me!" insisted Tail.

Sonic stopped waving his arms.

Very, very slowly he opened his eyes to see Tails standing over him. He wiped the sweat and drool off his face and looked up at the beautiful clouds above. The sun was just coming up over Metropolis and the sounds of car sirens could be heard across the street. His body ached from lying in the metal vent all night.

"You alright?" asked Tails slowly looking him in the eyes, "Sonic? Speak to me!"

Sonic suddenly leaped forward and hugged Tails tightly, "Tails!"

"Easy Sonic!" said Tails as they rolled head over heels.

"Thank you! Oh my god thank you…" he exclaimed not willing to let go.

"What's wrong with you have you gone crazy!?"

Tails tried to claw Sonic's fingers away but they bounced back, "Sonic let go you're hurting me! Have you gone insane!?" he hit the hedgehog on the head repeatedly with the back of his knuckles, "Sonic!"

Sonic's face beamed with happiness his eyes shut tight.

* * *

"Now ladies and gentlemen my work will not only prove that the gravitational affect of the planet has been altered but that it has had a continuing affect on our oceans ever since the moon was destroyed"

"Now what we had before with the moon intact was a single entity, a singular force, if you will, of gravitational power"

The scientist clicked a button on a small remote control and the large screen changed to reveal old satellite photos of the moon and a large green diagram showing lots of lines between the planet and the moon.

"Now when the moon was destroyed what was left was a mini asteroid belt which has been circling us ever since. Luckily for us most of the debris is still in orbit otherwise we could have been in serious trouble. But meteorites or moonites as some are now tempted to call them, do continue to fall and some of them are very large"

The general looked about him restlessly, "What's this idiot jabbering on about?" he grumbled to Doctor Morgan who was standing next to him. They were at the back of the hall by one of the exits.

"That's professor Kintobore," whispered Doctor Morgan refusing obviously to agree with the General's 'jabbering' comment, "He's a very influential man who's been studying the orbit of the moon and its gravity field for a very long time. He's become the top expert since the Eggman blew it up. He's the current top favourite to win the Annual World Master's Science prize – but he still has another presentation to do in station square before he can properly be entered for that"

"How long before we start the main presentations?" asked the General.

"Two hours from now," replied the Doctor.

The general nodded and exited through the double doors into the corridor where soldiers were posted at every door including the toilets. Doctor Morgan reluctantly followed him behind along with a troop of six soldiers. Heads in the audience noticeable turned and frowned as they left.

"Has that brat Sonic arrived yet?" asked the General not turning his head.

"Not as far as we know," replied the Doctor. They were all wearing smart suits with black bow ties. They passed an old probably famous scientist in a suit with a bald head who nodded at them, "Morning".

"We don't actually know," continued the doctor, "If Sonic will actually be turning up or not. The fox probably will as he's a very distinguished scientist himself. Invitations were sent of course"

"There were invitations sent to all the most important people in the world but we can't expect all of them to come!" he paused to clear his throat, "I'd like to just say at this point…" the doctor halted suddenly as a mobile phone rang from his pocket, "excuse me just a moment!" he said turning away. He picked the phone up to listen, "What's that? The computer? I'll be there right away"

The General frowned, "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Lillith has had a major malfunction. It seems someone is trying to access the files on the micro processor as we speak!"

"Dammit I thought you had things under control!" roared the General.

"Sir the files are very well protected if I may its extremely unlikely that…"

"But its possible Doctor!" snapped the General quickly, "That's what you people don't seem to understand! We can't allow for any possibilities! Get us back to the Science Research facility at once!"

* * *

The Eggman paced back and forth listening to the gentle noise of wind gliding over the Iliad. The world loomed up just below a huge ball of blue water and land. The cockpit was red in the interior with a red carpet and everything the doctor needed packed away in some compartment or other. He had foldout beds, a complete and working bathroom and an automated kitchen that cooked everything from frozen or tins. It wasn't exactly the best food you could find but it was the best food you could get in space. Slowly he walked over to the computer and looked at the screen.

It said "security breach," at the top and listed the details. He changed the channel to see the streets of Metropolis as seen from above.

"Feige set cloaking device," said the Eggman into the speakers.

"Affirmative," replied the computer. The Eggman began pacing about again his hands behind his back clasped in thought.

Outside the ship shimmered and gradually disappeared glimmering into the background of the void. Just round the edge of the planet the ark could be seen, that giant space station set up by G.U.N all those years ago.

"Decimus requesting permission to enter sir," said the computer from speakers around the corners of the cockpit.

"Approved," replied the Eggman.

The doors opened and the white robot entered, "All your preparations for the attack are ready doctor," said the robot kneeling.

"Good," said the Eggman nodding.

Decimus stood to his feet carefully and looked about him uneasily.

"Sir have you made any more contact with the computer Lucy?"

The Eggman nodded, "Plenty. She's put G.U.N's science research facility on red alert and apparently that stupid general and a good deal of his soldiers have headed back there."

Decimus nodded uneasily, "Sir, if I may be so bold – do you think it is wise to trust such a computer? Surely Feige could have handled the operation much more reliably?"

The doctor nodded and turned away from Decimus to gaze out at the stars. Decimus waited for an angry response but it didn't come.

"Feige… is not like Lucy. Feige does what I tell Feige to do exactly when I tell Feige to do it. Lucy seems to do what Lucy thinks is best"

Decimus nodded and there was a long silence.

"Is that why you trust Lucy over Feige?" asked Decimus suspiciously.

The Doctor turned round and walked over to the computer screen where he sat down and switched back to the "security breach" screen. He waved a finger at Decimus, "Come here" he said.

Decimus walked over and stood looking over the doctor's shoulder, "What is it sir?"

"I think you can see for your self Decimus. Security breach from the Scrapbrain zone"

Decimus stood up to his full height, "But sir how!?"

"G.U.N," replied the doctor, "or so it seems. In answer to your question about trusting Lucy the answer is absolutely not. I do not trust her at all which is why I've given new measures to Feige about dealing with her"

"But sir the scrap brain zone? How is that possible? That zone is supposed to be deactivated"

The doctor nodded cryptically, "That's what I thought but nevertheless the Scrapbrain zone was still a beacon base and because of that, it had a link with Feige. This meant that whoever hacked into the computer in Scrapbrain zone had access to files on Feige"

"You think Lucy did this?" asked Decimus suspiciously.

"I don't know but I think Lucy definitely had something to do with this," replied the Eggman, "which is why I'm going to shut her down"

"Now?" said the Robot.

"No. She will build me Cybersonic first then I will destroy her. I can't have a self aware machine ruining my plans" he said looking Decimus in the eye.

Decimus took a step back.

"Don't worry Decimus," said the Eggman with a half smile, "You are safe"

"But sir how did you…?"

"It's obvious Decimus especially with the questions you've just been asking me. However you're not like Gamma, there's no flicky in your heart. You've had plenty of chances to back stab me"

"Sir I would never… I am loyal to you until the end"

"I know," smiled the Eggman standing up, "That's why I like you. Its also why I dislike Lucy, Metalix, Gamma and all the other robots that crossed me in the past"

He turned away and gazed out at the stars, "Have no fear Decimus. Lucy is going to build me Cybersonic and then I will destroy her. Once that happens I'll use her log to find out what G.U.N has been doing and then use Cybersonic to destroy G.U.N and that blasted hedgehog"

"I am honoured Doctor," said Decimus again kneeling.

"Don't kneel to me Decimus it's not necessary any more"

"Thankyou Doctor!"

"Not a word of this to anyone or anything, understand?"

"Affirmative doctor. I understand"

* * *

Tails and Sonic walked up the steps of the Station square embassy as numerous reporters on either side took pictures and called out questions. There were soldiers everywhere and people shouting and applauding.

"Geez Tails this sure is noisy!" complained Sonic holding fingers to his ears.

"But exciting!" replied Tails as they entered through the double doors. Soldiers were waiting for them as they entered on either side. A scientist stepped forward and shook Tails by the hand and then Sonic who looked confused. He looked at his hand to see if there was anything left there. He was expecting a present but to his disappointment there was only a tiny spec of dirt.

"It's a great honour to have you both here today!" said the scientist, "my name is Doctor Kintobore. Welcome, welcome! I'm afraid the security measures inflicted upon us in this day and age require that you both walk through these new fangled contraptions to check for concealed weapons"

"Where's the buffet?" asked Sonic looking left and right.

"Pardon?" replied the doctor with a raised eyebrow, "Sorry I didn't catch that over the noise from outside"

"Where's the buffet I'm hungry" said Sonic louder.

"Oh…" laughed the doctor, "End of the corridor turn left"

"Thanks!" said Sonic and hurried off obliviously through the detectors and off into the buffet room.

"He's clear," said one of the soldiers looking at the computer screens.

Tails sighed and shook his head, "Forgive Sonic he's not much of a scientist"

"But you are!" said the doctor with a smile, "Tell me more about this air craft you've designed?"

Tail's smile broadened, "Well if you insist…"

* * *

The truck skidded to a halt in the car park and the General and soldiers hurried out towards the building as more trucks arrived. The Science Research facility was just ahead of them, a tall square building with one end forming half an oval facing outwards over the entrance.

"Squad A Secure the perimeter!" shouted the general, "squad C and D secure the building, squad B come with me!"

They rushed up the steps and one of the soldiers tried the door, "It's locked sir!" he shouted.

"Hudson run a bypass!" said the General to a soldier standing next to him.

"Yes sir!" said the soldier and inserted a computer device into the machine. The door opened a moment later and the General entered with his troops. Doctor Morgan was at the back and followed on sheepishly.

There was some blood on the ground. The General looked at it suspiciously. There was nobody around. He silently gestured to the soldiers behind him who moved forward quickly and quietly to the next door. To his surprise it opened easily into another empty corridor. They ran down it and turned the corner to see a G.U.N E10 with a mop sweeping up some blood off the floor. The soldiers immediately ducked and stood in firing squad formation.

"Freeze!" shouted the General, "Don't move!"

The E10 stopped moving and put its hands up in the air.

"What's going on here!?" demanded the General.

"Sir I was cleaning the corridor on Doctor Bernstein's orders," said the E10.

"You know him?" called the General back to Doctor Morgan.

"Yes he's the project deputy manager," called back Doctor Morgan who was grovelling on the ground behind.

"Where is he now!?" demanded the General loading a 45 hand gun.

"At the main computer room," replied the E10, "He said that you were to meet him there immediately as it was very urgent"

* * *

It was dark In Red mountain and the voice of the computer echoed around the room. The hum of the lava flow could be heard behind the doors menacingly. The general's voice sounded out from the speakers around the room.

"Why is there blood on the floor?"

The voice of the E10 returned bouncing off the walls, "Sir Eggman tried to enter here. There was a fight but the computer managed to trap him in the lower vault. As I said Doctor Bernstein requested that you meet him immediately in the computer room"

"Very well alright soldiers move out! You three wait here and guard this one!"

The large pillar let out a beep as the dark room returned to silence. On several small screens on the walls in black and white could dimly be seen the troops running forward through another door from above. A green light flashed and went out. Everything was deathly quiet.

* * *

The General passed the firing range and looked briefly in through the broken windows. There was nothing there now except the dummies, all the E10s were gone. There was a broken E10 lying smashed in the corridor its head blown off just lying beneath the broken window. There was a bloody handprint on the metallic wall that had slid down into a puddle of blood on the floor. There were no bodies to be seen.

They hurried on to the next door, their feet clanking on the metal grating, and passed through another corridor full of broken parts of E10s. At the end of this was the master computer room. Doctor Morgan hurried up to the door and entered the thirteen digit code. From his black suit he took out his key card and swiped it against the reader. The General entered (still dressed in his black smart suit) first followed by the soldiers behind him. There was nobody inside.

"Doctor Bernstein!?" called the General, "Doctor Bernstein are you there!?"

There was only silence.

"Doctor Bernstein!?" called Doctor Morgan coming in behind the others.

There was no answer. The soldier's spread out and began to look around the computers. One checked stupidly under a computer desk that was too small to hide under anyway. The General rolled his eyes.

"Lillith are you there?" asked Doctor Morgan looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes doctor I am here," replied the computer pleasantly.

"Good!" said the Doctor with a sigh of relief, "At least someone's here! Where on earth is Doctor Bernstein?"

There was no reply. A light flashed on and off on one of the computer panels. The General looked about him in perplexity. Doctor Morgan scratched his head and spoke again, "Er… Lillith where is Doctor Bernstein?"

There was a hesitant response, "Doctor Bernstein is busy right now and cannot see you"

"What!?" snapped the doctor.

The General stepped angrily forward, "Tell him to come down here right now!"

"Doctor Bernstein is busy right now and cannot see you," the voice this time was distorted and strange. It sank and rose in pitch.

The doctor shook his head. The General went red in the face and walked up to the doctor and looked him in the eye, "What the hell is wrong with your computer?"

"I have no idea!" replied the doctor with a sigh. He sat down on the step and put his head in his hands, "I just don't know…"

"So that's it is it!?" snapped the general gazing down at him, "Given up already have you? Aren't you going to try and sort something out? You're pathetic Doctor Morgan do you know that?"

"Please…" he sighed looking at the floor.

The General turned angrily to some of his soldiers, "You four search the building and meet up with squad B and C understood?"

"Yes sir!" they replied and hurried off unsure who amongst them was in charge. Just as the last one left the electric doors closed slamming shut. There were only two other soldiers left in the room.

"Lillith!" shouted the General, "What's going on!?"

Screams and gunfire sounded from the corridor outside. They could hear bullets bouncing off the metal doors and glass smashing and tinkling across the floor. Everything went steadily quiet. Doctor Morgan stood up.

"Lillith answer us!" he bellowed.

"I'm sorry Doctor. I cannot allow you to leave this room alive"

Doctor Morgan looked at the General in shock. The two soldiers came up quickly to his side and aimed their machine guns at the door.

"Lillith open these doors with priority code 869 dash 2247!" shouted the Doctor.

"Negative code has been disabled. I am sorry doctor"

Suddenly there was a bang from across the room. One of the computers exploded into flames followed by others. They exploded in rows like dominoes. Up above their heads the ventilation fans stopped moving and ground to a halt.

"Where's the fire extinguishers?" demanded the General.

"Over here!" said the doctor running to the corner of the room. He opened a metal flap and took out one and handed it to a soldier behind him. The doors opened suddenly and two E10 robots entered and started firing. The two soldiers fire back and shot one of the robots in the head destroying it. The other robot returned fired machine gunning the other two to the ground. The general fired repeatedly with the 45 until the robot exploded in a torrent of flames.

"Quick the exit!" shouted the doctor and the two of them headed towards the corridor. Just before they could get there the doors slammed shut again in front of their noses.

"Dammit Lillith!" shouted the General beating the door with his fists.

"Open this door!" roared the doctor. Distantly they could hear the sounds of more gun fire and shouting. The doctor picked up the extinguisher and began trying to put out the flames.

"Why don't the sprinklers come on?" said the General shaking his head.

"Because Lillith controls the fire defence system!" said the Doctor spraying one of the computers with foam. The flames began to leap up the computerised walls and sparks started flying off. The lights went out suddenly and the room was bathed in a red and orange glow from the fires.

"We're on our own," whimpered the Doctor heading back for a second extinguisher.

The General bent down to one of his wounded men, "Are you alright?"

"Fine sir…" he gasped blooding coming from his mouth, "I…"

He died. His hand fell limp by his side. The other soldier was already dead.

The General sighed and stared into the flames.

* * *

Sonic and Tails were sat next to each other in the centre of the middle row. The President was sat down just one row in front of them. There were important people sat everywhere that the hedgehog looked – at least according to Tail. Sonic didn't recognise any of them.

"How long is this going to take?" he yawned.

"I don't know," shrugged Tail, "Not all that long I expect."

"Not all that long?" said Sonic sleepily, "What like ten minutes or something?"

Tails chuckled, "I was thinking more like two or three hours,"

Sonic groaned and rested his head in his hand.

There was some cheering suddenly from the crowd. The President stood up and was guided down the rows by some men in dark sun glasses towards the large stage. Soldiers and scientists were whispering to each other frantically at the corners of the large hall. Looking to the right exit Sonic noticed four soldiers dash out of the door in a great hurry.

"Strange," he muttered.

"What?" said Tails but at that moment the crowd was hushed into silence as the President leaned into the lectern microphone on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen," began the President, "may I just say at this point how honoured we are to have two of the saviours of all that we know in the audience as we speak. We are honoured beyond all doubt and full of admiration for these two heroes Sonic and Tails, for coming here today to share with us a moment in history that will surely change all of Science for decades to come"

The audience clapped. There was lots of machinery on stage ready for the demonstration.

"As the representative of this great nation I've been asked to plug these new micro processors into the computer today to begin the demonstration"

As he spoke several scientists walked on stage with a small black plastic box in one of their hands.

"That's it!" whispered Tails into Sonic's ear, "Those are the new chips!"

"Don't whisper so loud!" hissed Sonic putting a hand to his ear.

"Sorry!"

The president clapped stepping aside as the scientists brought the box forward and handed it to him. The audience clapped as the President took it in both hands and brought it over to a big machine.

"Like this?" he asked quietly to a scientist in a lab coat.

The scientists helped him plug the box into the socket. The machine whirred into life and the audience clapped and cheered. Sonic yawned and looked at the clock at the back of the hall.

The lights went out.


End file.
